


Birth of a dream

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birth, Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Kylo Ren, Transmale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben solo is a transmale, hux has always wanted a child, Ben gives his body to have their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic for fun.

Ben whined heavily and rolled onto his side, tired of the harsh contractions of his labor. Ben groaned and arched up, “hux..why did I ever agree to carry your child?” The male hissed and arched up. “You've turned the beauty of my male form into such a disgusting female one.” Bens eyes were dark with anger, he was curled up on the hospital bed. 

Hux watched sadly and slowly came close, rubbing his husbands back softly. “I know...you gave up so much for this Ben...so much. You've given up your binders and your testosterone, just for this perfect child to be given to us.” 

Ben's eyes softened and then he released a few tears to stream down his face. “I know...I know...I couldn't let someone else carry them..Hux I had too. Our parts, no matter if I like them or not, they work together perfectly.” Hux smiled softly and kissed at bens lips gently. “Hush hush..”

Ben whimpered and groaned heavily as another contraction attacked him. “As soon as they no longer need to breastfeed, I want my testosterone and birth control all back please..” Ben hiccuped and rubbed at his swollen belly sadly. “I swear...I can never do this again..” 

Hux smiled and touched his husbands belly, “you're so strong...my strong boy..” 

~~

Time passed and the contractions harshened, Ben whined and cried louder. “Tell them I need the epidural before I am ripped in half!!” Hux smiled wearily and called the nurse. When she came in she spread ben's legs, gently pressing her fingers within to check the dilation of the cervix. 

“Okay Miss Brendol.” Ben cringed at the nurse's words, hiding his face. Hux bit his lip, “ma'am..it is Mr. Brendol.” The nurse watched them before humming, “I am very sorry mr. Brendol..please forgive me.” Ben sniffled sadly, “it's fine...can I have the epidural now?” 

The nurse slowly went to prepare the shot, when it was ready she rolled Ben over to his side. Her gloved hand massaged down to his lower back and then put the shot in, pushing out the numbing drug. 

Ben moaned in pain and gripped at huxs hands, “h-hux…” The other kissed all over bens hand, “shhh...I've got you…” 

~~

Another long hour passed, Ben napped and sometimes walked around, trying to move the labor along. This continued until he was checked again, he had made it to the ten centimeter dilation. 

Bens feet were pushed into the stirrups, his hospital gown pushed up to reveal his lower regions, and his hand was held by hux. “Ben..this is it..we are going to get our perfect child...five years of preparing and now this is it. Thank you Benny.” Ben smiled and grunted softly, “thank you for letting me try….I'm so glad I could try for you…” 

Ben pushed, he moaned and cried heavily as he did. Each push added to a rough pressure to his genitals, making them feel as if they would tear and burst. But he was strong. 

Ben cried harder, clawing at his husbands hands, his nails scratching deep into his fair skin. “I want testosterone back you asshole!” He cried and rolled his hips, pushing harder.

The pain was terrible, but some of it peeled away as the head of the child slid from his entrance. The doctor helped him move his hand down between his legs. His long thin fingers caressed the head of the child. It's damp wet hair was silky. “That's...that's our baby…” 

That gave Ben the motivation, to keep pushing to help his child slip free. So he tried, he pushed and yelled, watching how hux grinned at the soft insults. They meant nothing. They were just out of stress and pain. 

Then finally, a scream broke through bens own cries. Ben fell back, leaning into the cool pillow behind him. Then he looked up, seeing the slimy newborn being lifted up. It's cries gurgled and needy. It made Ben smile. 

They rubbed the newborn down, laying it onto his chest. “H-hello…” His voice was gravely. He peered under the blanket. “A..a boy…” He muttered proudly. 

“A family...of all men..” Ben whispered. Hux smiled and kissed bens cheek, ”you did perfectly…” he looked down at his husbands chest, nodding to the child. “Hello there…” He whispered and touched the child's small hands. “What shall we name him Benny?” 

“His name will be Atticus..”


End file.
